


the end of this longing, this yearning so strong (i said i was over you, but i was so wrong)

by kayteedancer



Series: November Challenge [27]
Category: Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Darcy is an empath, F/M, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Mutant Darcy Lewis, logan is unfairly gorgeous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayteedancer/pseuds/kayteedancer
Summary: A throat cleared behind her suddenly, and Darcy blushed as she pulled away from the Professor. “Uh, guys,” she stammered. “This is Professor Charles Xavier of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. With him are Ororo Munroe, aka Storm, his deputy and team leader along with...”Darcy’s voice trailed off as her eyes met steel grey;Logan’seyes. “Logan,” she breathed, heart fluttering in nervousness as his eyes bored into hers.





	the end of this longing, this yearning so strong (i said i was over you, but i was so wrong)

**Author's Note:**

> And I’m late again. I swear I will get back on track with this! But in the meanwhile, here’s Day 27! Today’s prompt was: _“You’re...different from what I remember.” “I grew up. You should too.”_
> 
> Full disclosure, I changed it a bit. But I think it was for the better because it gave us Darcy/Logan!! Hugh Jackman is a gift and the fact that the MCU and X-Men will never meet on screen is an absolute tragedy.
> 
> To all of you that have read, commented, and left kudos: you’re the bomb. I don’t know what I (or my motivation) would do without you all <3 <3
> 
> Please feel free to come say hi over on my tumblr (sleepeatdancedream)! I would love to chat with you all and maybe get some prompts?? ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy Day 27!!
> 
> Title is a quote by an unknown author.

Darcy’s fingers flew over her phone, mindlessly playing Fruit Ninja as she waited for the Meet and Greet to start. Accidentally hitting a stray bomb, Darcy sighed and scanned the room.

Tony lounged on a settee next to Pepper, hands flying as he describes some new invention as she looked on with a fond smile lighting her features. Clint was occupying almost an entire couch by himself, flopped with limbs akimbo as Natasha perched on an arm, fingers running through his hair as he talked. Bruce and Jane occupied either side of a small table, discussing something far beyond Darcy’s intellect level, while Thor looked on with a bright smile and a possessive hand on the back of Jane’s chair. Steve and Bucky and Sam were playing some card game from the 20s on the coffee table, Steve and Bucky trying to teach a confused but game Sam and largely failing.

Darcy smiled softly, tucking a curl behind her ear as she reveled in the relaxed atmosphere.

Darcy had always been in tune with emotions and emotional atmospheres. Ever since she was a little girl, Darcy could read the emotional climate of a room better than any grifter or con artist. It was a talent, a _gift_ , her mother had sworn. When she had died, Darcy had nearly been crippled by the sudden influx of emotion and had practically gone catatonic with the crushing weight of the emotions of the hospital.

Her Omega level mutation coming online at the age of 7 was terrifying in and of itself, but to have it do so when the only person in her life who had ever loved her unconditionally had just left it?

Catatonia had been a welcome reprieve from everything.

But then she remembered a kind man’s voice and a soft woman’s voice whispering through her mind, urging her to wake up, that everything would be okay, that _nothing would hurt her_...

When Darcy had opened her eyes, she was in a very different room to the one her mother had died in, and an older bald gentleman in a wheelchair sat next to a woman with vibrantly scarlet hair.

Her time at Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters had been good for her. Darcy had grown up safe and with friends and family-of-choice all around, among people that understood what it was to be _different_ , to be able to do _different things_. She learned to harness and control her powers, learned to ensure she used them a bit at a time so they wouldn’t overwhelm her.

Most importantly, Darcy had met _him_.

Logan, the Wolverine, had come to Xavier’s when Darcy was 15 and Darcy had crushed on him immediately. The muscles, the wild hair, the scruff, the growly voice and give-no-fucks attitude; Logan was the man of her teenage dreams.

But dealing with his intense, bleeding emotions had almost been more than she could bear. His confusion, his identity crisis, his longing for companionship, his fear and rage and lust and jealousy, Darcy felt them all. They were so _potent_ , so _overwhelming_ , that Darcy had been so relieved to go to Culver when she turned 19 that she had felt drunk with it.

She had acted on her feelings for him then, just the once. They had the one night together before he had disappeared and she’d started her new life as Darcy Lewis, Political Science student.

It had been what felt like a lifetime since then.

Darcy felt Professor Xavier’s presence in her mind give her a small warning just as the elevator doors slid open. A beaming grin took over her face as she jumped to her feet, the attention of the Avengers snapping to her as she did so. Bouncing on her toes as Professor Xavier rolled into the room flanked by two others, she nearly threw herself into his arms in excitement. The man chuckled as he ran a hand over her hair.

‘ _I’ve missed you, Darcy_ ,’ he whispered in her mind and she projected her happiness to him in response.

A throat cleared behind her suddenly, and Darcy blushed as she pulled away from the Professor. “Uh, guys,” she stammered. “This is Professor Charles Xavier of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. With him are Ororo Munroe, aka Storm, his deputy and team leader along with...”

Darcy’s voice trailed off as her eyes met steel grey; _Logan’s_ eyes. “Logan,” she breathed, heart fluttering in nervousness as his eyes bored into hers.

“Wolverine!” Steve and Bucky exclaimed in unison, and Darcy was snapped out of her trance.

“How do you know me?” Logan growled, hands clenching into fists as his claws began sliding from his skin.

Steve’s brow furrowed in confusion. “James, it’s Steve and Bucky. You fought with us in the war...?”

Logan looked at them blankly, a scowl twisting his mouth. Darcy wrung her hands nervously, too unsettled herself to project calm to the room.

“You are James Howlett?” Bucky asked flatly, suspicion brimming in his eyes.

Logan shook his head and shrugged.”Name’s Logan,” he growled, pulling a cigar out of his jacket pocket and lighting it. “Don’t remember anything before the last decade and a half or so. Guess I could be him.”

Steve nodded uncertainly at that before forcing a smile to his face. “Welcome to Avengers Tower, all of you,” Steve’s Captain-voice broke through the tension. “It’s a pleasure to meet you and I hope our discussion goes well.”

“Yes,” Professor Xavier agreed aloud, his soft voice a mellow counterpoint. “I have no doubt in my mind.”

Soon after, Ororo and the Professor rolled toward the knot of Avengers and Darcy stiffened as she realized who that left her with.

“Darcy,” Logan murmured, smoke curling lazily in the air.

“Logan,” she replied, mouth dry.

He looked exactly the same, as she knew he would. But _god_ , she had forgotten just how _smoking hot_ he was.

Curiosity and interest crashed over her in a wave as Logan scanned her body up and down. “You’re... _different_ from what I remember,” Logan said, hotly. “You look good though.”

Darcy snorted. “Yeah, I grew up. You know, that thing you refuse to do?”

Logan’s lips tilted into a smirk as he stubbed out his cigar. Darcy felt lust rolling off him in waves as he stepped closer to her, bringing them chest to chest.

“You still got a mouth on you,” Logan growled in her ear. “I’d love to see if it’s just as talented as it used to be.”

Darcy felt her breath hitch and heart skip a few beats. “You have no shame, do you?” she asked breathlessly, trailing her fingertips up his arms.

Logan smirked and caught her earlobe between his teeth, gently tugging. “Not when a repeat performance is on the table.”

Darcy felt heat flood her body as she pulled away from him slightly. Grasping his hand in hers, she began tugging him toward the elevator.

“Have fun! Use protection!” Darcy heard Tony call from behind her. She flipped him off over her shoulder as she pulled Logan into the elevator with her.

“Oh, I intend to,” she smirked before sealing her lips to his.


End file.
